Playhouse
by Gilbert Nightray
Summary: Play, Laugh, Kill & Die! ; Persona 4.


Sup. New Story time and hopefully we'll finish this one~  
Persona 4!  
ORZ, SO HARD NOT TO MAKE THIS FUNNY.  
But anyways, this story contains: **bad language, deaths in... gory ways & just plain idk, horror?**  
And of course **we don't own anything but the plot and shit**. 8)b  
Enjoy!

* * *

_Where am I? Why is it so dark? I-I can't see a thing. Maybe if I tried to find a light switch... Whoa! What the hell was that?_

"Welcome to my playhouse! I see you're all awake."

Souji sat in the dark, leaning against what he thought was the wall. The room was pitch black. It was also silent which made the situation scarier. He had been awake for a while now, contemplating his situation. For one thing, he was 100% certain he was kidnapped and brought to an unfamiliar place. And secondly, he was unsure of his next move. He didn't know who else might've been there and what else might've been there. Moving wasn't an option anymore after seemingly knocking over something. Souji kept quiet, slightly panicked and frightened. He could hear someone breathing every now and then; but it was coming from a different part of the room. He thought it would be best not to call out in fear the person calling back was a a stranger and would scare the living shit out of him. He sat back, pondering about how he got there and what happened before.

_Damn it, I can't remember a thing... The last thing I remember was hanging out with Yousuke but... that could've been ages ago..._

Suddenly, a loud bang broke his train of thought.  
"Where the hell am I? Where's the god damn light switch?"  
The voice was all too familiar not to recognize.

"Yousuke?" Souji called out.

"Souji? Is that you? Where the hell are we?"  
Souji let out a sigh.

"I don't know. I woke up not too long ago. Try not to move much. There's a lot of things on the ground to trip over."  
"Well I'm not just going to sit here. I'm going to try to find a light. Now where to start? Backwards? Forwards? Where's the wall?!"  
Yousuke began to crawl around trying to find the nearest wall. As he was crawling, he felt a liquid substance on the floor.

"What the hell is this?" Yousuke asked as he wiped the substance on his shirt. He finally hit the wall. He felt around for the light switch. No luck.

"Damn it." Yousuke said.

All of a sudden they heard someone call out.

"Yousuke?"  
"Ch-Chie?"  
"Where the hell are we?!"

They could hear a few groans that they recognized to be Kanji's, crying from Rise and Chie felt a tug on her shirt that turned out to be Yukiko. They could also hear Naoto trying to calm Rise down.

"Is.. Is everyone here?" Souji asked.

There were different voices of panic and questions at once. Then, the room fell silent as they heard a mysterious voice come up.

"I see you're all awake. Let me cut to the chase. You guys, the seekers of truth, are trapped in this place. Why? For my own amusement, of course. But wait, one of you is missing! In fact, they're on the verge of being hung as we speak. I'll give you 10 minutes to figure out who and maybe they'll live."  
The voice disappeared.

"Isn't everyone here though?" Yousuke asked.

Souji thought to himself.

"Yousuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise and Naoto are all here. So who's missing?"  
"We don't have time to think about this. We gotta get the person down. Don't make any sudden movements." Naoto directed.

Naoto began to feel around for anything, moving around slowly.

"We don't have time for that!" Yousuke shouted out in a panic.

That's when he realized who was missing.

"Teddie!" Yousuke shouted.

They heard clapping.

"Congratulations. You guessed correctly! For your prize, it's just like I said. Your friend gets to go free. Oh, wait. Let me turn on the lights first." The voice disappeared as the lights flickered on.

They all watched as Teddie hung there, chair knocked over.

"Wh-what? You said he'd be alive!" Yousuke cried.

The voice spoke again.

"He was very much alive. And I intended for him to live. But someone changed my plans. A slight detour if you ask me. He would've died anyway. But you guys helped me and my job. How do you feel?"

"But we didn't knock down the chair! You must've been the only one who would've done it! You lied!" Yousuke cried.

"Teddie!!" Rise cried out as everyone else sat speechless.

"On the contrary, I was never in the room. And I don't lie. I'm telling the truth but I will give you a hint. While you were all still sleeping one of you knocked down the chair. So you guys have very much yourself to blame." The voice chuckled a bit and faded away.

They all sat there, looking at Teddie. All thinking the same thing. Who knocked the chair over? All of a sudden, realization hit Souji. He remembered that when he was first awake trying to find the light switch, he had knocked something over. The only thing in the room that he could see, now that the lights were on, were the chair and Teddie. He tried not to panic as everyone was still left in confusion. That's when Naoto pointed out Yousuke's shirt.

"Yousuke-Senpai, what's that on your shirt?"  
Everyone directed their attention towards Yousuke. Yousuke looked down upon himself to find that the liquid substance he touched earlier turned out to be blood.

"Blood?" Rise asked as she began to jump to the same conclusion everyone else did.

"W-Wait! It wasn't me! I-I didn't do that! I-I was crawling around to find the light switch and I came across this substance!" Yousuke defended himself.

"That's likely." Chie said sarcastically as everyone accused Yousuke of knocking the chair over.  
"Souji, you gotta believe me, right? You didn't hear anything knock down!" Yousuke pleaded.

"That's true." Souji said.

"Lets not point fingers this quickly without evidence." Naoto said.

"I think the blood is reason enough." Kanji shouted.  
"No! If what Yousuke is saying is true, then Teddie may have been dead before anyone of us awoke. It's hard to tell. Well if you think about, natural human instinct is to panic, if I remember correctly, Yousuke was trying to find the light switch. And he carefully tried to find the wall. If anything, he couldn't have reached Teddie's chair, which was in the middle of nowhere, and knock it over if he were going for the wall." Naoto reasoned with everyone.

They all calmed down a bit as they began to think again.

"So... if he didn't knock it down... who did?" Chie asked.

"Who knows. It could've been knocked down to begin with. We're all unconscious and basically woke up at the same time." Naoto answered.

"So what now?" Yukiko asked.

"I think we should find the way out," Naoto said. "Try to investigate it more."

Souji, being leader, lead them all towards the door.

"Careful, you don't wanna set off any traps or anything."  
Yousuke couldn't get his mind off the blood on his shirt and how it all happened. He began to piece everything together. Souji was the only one that was awake before he was. And he recalled Souji telling him not to move to much for he had knocked over something before. If the chair was the only thing in the room, it only made sense that Souji was the one who knocked over the chair. Did Souji know? Or did he do it on purpose? At this point, trust was a big thing.  
"The door's unlocked!" He heard Souji shout, breaking his thoughts.

They all looked towards the door as it opened and lead towards a dark hallway.

"Congratulations guys, you figured out how to open a door! For your next task, can you cut wires?" The mysterious voice asked.


End file.
